1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having common character font data via a network.
2. Related Background Art
A variety of office tools, for example, personal computers, office computers, facscimile machines, word processors and the like have been widely used in offices. Accordingly, a LAN must be created which is capable of connecting above-described equipment and personal work stations to one another to combine information in vertical and horizontal structures for the purpose of realizing a total office system and the LAN is further required to serve on an open and transmissive communication equipment. In order to meet the above-described requirement, a network OS (office system) if available.
The above-described network OS is capable of realizing a dispersed information process structured on the basis of a PC (Personal Computer) network so that information can be supplied/received to and from a host system or a UNIX work station. A protocol, which can be commonly used regardless of the equipment type, is loaded into each work station and the servers so that sharing of data files, connections between different kind equipment and sharing of peripheral equipment can easily be realized.
However, the following problem to arise in the above-described conventional structure because the content of data cannot be administrated:
In a case where a required font data is not present on the operator's own work station, the operator must always issue a command to other work stations or servers (printers) so as to select optimum font data in order to load down the font data required for the own work station.